


Shades of A Future Lost

by thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25. TFA; Optimus/Elita/Sentinel - “I like Sparklings… but that doesn’t mean I want to carry one!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of A Future Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts), [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



“I like sparklings...but that doesn’t mean that I want to carry one!”

 

Sentinel looked at Elita in surprise. “But femmes are the ones who usually carry! I know I'm not carrying one!”

 

Elita looked at Sentinel and scowled at him. “I may be a femme but that doesn’t make me a sparkling factory!”

 

Optimus chuckled. “Don’t worry. When we are ready, I’d love to carry a sparkling.”

 

Elita and Sentinel looked at Optimus in surprise. “Wait? Really? I never figured you as the type to want to carry Optimus.”

 

“Why the frag would you want to carry? Your career would be over! Why work to be a Prime if you are going to give it all up in the end?”

 

Optimus sighed. “Despite what you think Sentinel, some mechs do return to active duty after carrying a sparkling. So I wouldn’t be giving up anything. I would have to have a desk job for a while but it would be worth it to see our sparkling grow.”

 

Elita drew him in for a kiss. “As soon as we finish this mission we will be Primes and on our way to the elite academy. We can start making plans for what we want to do after we get our wings.”

 

Sentinel looked at the display on the wall. “I know a way to guarantee we get our elite guard wings faster than anybot before! There is a planet nearby called Arachna Seven-”


End file.
